Together
by whatsername104
Summary: Lily's parents died, and she feels empty inside. It is the last day of school, and the next day she will be leaving her friends forver. One of her friends gives her something, which gives her very important details to her life. What will she do?used to be
1. Break Down

Summary:  
  
It's the last day of school, and James hands her a letter that she misplaces. Three years later, after she has her life together again, she finds it. What does it say?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Lily, can you believe it? It's the last day of school!" squealed Kali Smith, Lily's best friend.  
  
"I know. I wish it didn't have to end," Lily said. Lily didn't want to leave all her friends. After Hogwarts, she would be going to America to become a teacher.  
  
"Lils, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking. I mean, we aren't going to be here next year, and I won't see any of you for a while, and-"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But don't worry. We can always visit, and same with you," Kali protested.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Stop trying to make me cry. We are going to go and have the best time ever, by pulling the HUGEST prank on Professor McGonagall, considering it's our last day of school," Kali cried out, almost at the top of her lungs. Lily shook her head. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. You just fit the meaning of your name perfectly." Kali's name means Dark Goddess in Hindi. Her mom is Indian, and her Dad is Irish.  
  
"Exactly. And I can't wait. My parents, I mean, they don't really care about what I do, as long as my grandparents aren't manipulating them to get me to marry some dud from their temple. And since they aren't going to be visiting for a while, considering the fact that they are somewhere halfway across the world, I am free to go and live with Siri in his flat," she spit out really fast.  
  
"Jeez. I didn't know you could talk that fast," Lily said as she knelt down to finish packing up her stuff. Kali was all done, but Lily had so many more things, or it felt that way because Lily had her own room, and Kali didn't. Lily was Head Girl, and because of that, she has her own room.  
  
"And you call me your best friend. I mean, god. You act like you don't know what's going on half the time. All you ever do is-"  
  
"I know, I know. You tell me this every day. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. Now hurry up. Use magic. Pack!" Kali said. As soon as she did, all of Lily's items flew into her trunk and neatly placed themselves in a clean order.  
  
"Thanks. I don't-"  
  
"Know where my mind ahs been these days. Yes yes, now come on. WE will be late," Kali said pushing Lily along out of her room into the hall way," We must go meet Siri."  
  
"You mean, YOU must go meet Sirius. I sure as hell don't want to go see him. I will be in my room," Lily said turning around.  
  
"Poop," Kali called after her.  
  
"Whatever," Lily answered back. As Lily was walking back to her room, she ran into a person carrying many books in their hands.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said as she fell to the floor to help pick up the books. She looked up  
  
"Oh, James, it's you." Her eyes fell upon James Potter, one of her best friends. He used to like her, but two years ago, on the last day of term, she made him promise never to ask her out again, and they became friends after then.  
  
"Yeah, it's just me. I feel so special," he said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just ... yeah. I don't know what to say," she answered dumbfounded.  
  
"As usual."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Are you okay Lily?" he asked as he stood up with half the books in his hands," I mean, you've been like this for a while. You seem to be lost, and don't know what's going on. Like a newborn or something."  
  
"Well, I'm fine. I am reassuring you," she said with grace. They were walking to his room to put the books away.  
  
"Well, thanks I guess, for helping me."  
  
"James, why do you have all these books?"  
  
"Dumbledore gave them to me. He wants me to give them to my sister," he said as he put them into his trunk. James' sister, Anna, was a couple years older than them, and a very respectable person in the wizarding community.  
  
"Oh. How is she doing?" Lily asked. Lily had met his sister the summer before, when they saw each other at Diagon Alley.  
  
"She's fine, I guess. Haven't talked to her for a while."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's really busy," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh," Lily said. After that, there was a great silence. Lily was all packed, and sat on the chair, while she watched James put his stuff away.  
  
"So, you're leaving tomorrow?'  
  
"Yeah," Lily answered.  
  
"Where exactly are you going?" he asked her.  
  
"Um, I know that it is a school on the coast of America, the East Coast, but I'm not exactly sure what it's called," she answered softly.  
  
"Oh," he said, and then the silence continued. It continued until Lily got up from the chair, and went into her room. When she left, James just looked right after her.  
  
"Lily, we are leaving, please open the door," Kali said as she banged on Lily's door. She locked herself in there.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked. He was taking his stuff to the carriages.  
  
"She locked herself in there. Again," Kali explained. James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lily, please open the door," James said as he pounded on the door. There was no sound.  
  
"Ugh. I would try to use magic, but I'm-"  
  
"Alohamora!" James said as he pointed his wand at the doorknob. It opened the door.  
  
"Okay, I guess I was wrong," Kali said quietly.  
  
"Lily, c'mon," Kali said shaking her friend.  
  
"I don't want to," she said stubbornly. James picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, the train's about to leave," he said as he levitated their stuff. Lily hit him, and he put her down.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she demanded at him.  
  
"Because, you were being a pain in the ass," he said  
  
"Hmph," she said as she tried to go back into her room.  
  
"Lily, c'mon," Kali said as she pulled her friend along.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Lils, what's wrong?" Kali asked as she pulled Lily into an empty compartment on the train.  
  
"Nothing. I just, I-"  
  
"What is it? Ever since you got that letter, all you-"  
  
"DON'T Talk ABOUT THE LETTER!!!" Lily yelled at her. Kali looked shocked, and Lily was surprised at herself.  
  
"Kali, I, I'm sorry. I just, you want to know about it?" Kali nodded," Fine. The letters, the, the letter, told, told me, that my parents were, were dead." Lily started to sob.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"It didn't say," she wailed.  
  
"Oh, wow. I'm sorry Lils. I really am. I didn't realize ... "  
  
"It's okay. I just, I, I really don't feel right leaving. I told them to save me a spot, but I feel like I need to stay here," she explained.  
  
"Well, I think you should do whatever you think is right," Kali said as James, Siris Black, and Remus Lupin entered the compartment.  
  
"Hey," Lily said to them softly. Kali used her finger to tell them not to ask her anything about her blotchy face.  
  
"Where's Peter?" Kali asked.  
  
"Who-"James cut Sirius off.  
  
"Bathroom, I think," he said as he looked out the window. Sirius got up, picked Lily up as she smiled, put her in his seat, and sat down where she was sitting.  
  
"That's a little better," he said putting his arm around Kali. Lily laughed, the first all day.  
  
"Was that a smile?" asked Remus. Remus was James and Sirius' best friend.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was. I mean, Lily's name doesn't mean Dark Goddess, so it must've been a smile," James said. Lily rested her head on James' shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I'm not a-"  
  
"Would you like anything off the cart?" asked the witch who pushed the food cart as she cut off what Kali was about to say. 


	2. Gone

~Lily~  
  
"I guess I'll see you," James said to Lily as they were standing on the Platform. Kali's parents dragged her away because she had to get ready for her sister's wedding, which was the next day.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to miss you James," she said as she hugged him.  
  
"Me too," he said under his breath.  
  
"Where are your parents?'  
  
"Oh, my sister is picking me up," he said quietly," What about you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I thought I was going with Kali, but apparently not. So-"  
  
"Hurry up freak," said a shrill voice.  
  
"Nice to see you too Petunia," Lily said as she gathered her stuff together.  
  
"Lily, wait. Here, take this," James said handing her a letter.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Just read it later, okay?" he said  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said as she stuffed it in her pocket and turned around.  
  
She quickly gathered her things together, and followed her sister to the car.  
  
"Why are you picking me up?"  
  
"Because I am a nice sister," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously, why?"  
  
"Because I got a letter saying I had to," Petunia said as she shut the trunk door of her car," Now get in the car."  
  
Lily did as she was told. She didn't want to get on the bad side of her sister, otherwise Petunia wouldn't drive her to the airport the next morning.  
  
"Where's Vernon?"  
  
"Business trip. So, when he gets back tonight, you better not-"  
  
"I know, I know. You don't have to tell me this every time I come to your house," Lily insisted. Lily was used to this. Every time she went to her sister's, she was told the same thing over and over again. Don't get on the wrong side of Vernon, her brother –in –law. Vernon hated Lily, and always treated her with disgust.  
  
~James~  
  
"So, was McGonagall tough on you?" James' sister asked him in the car on the way to her house. His parents were away on a trip, and they didn't trust him to stay alone in their manor due to prior trips.  
  
"Not this year."  
  
"That's good," his sister said softly. They didn't talk much because of such a big age difference. Anna eleven years older than James, so they rarely had something in common with each other.  
  
"Dumbledore sent some books for you," James said as he looked out the window.  
  
"Oh I'll have to send him a letter."  
  
"Yeah," he said in a far voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
'You just seem so distant. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" she asked him  
  
"Since when did you ever care?" he asked rudely.  
  
"Well, I happen to be your sister. And I can tell when something is wrong because you get that weird look in your eyes. Is it possibly a girl?" she teased.  
  
"No," he said as he got out of the car when they arrived at her house.  
  
~Lily~  
  
"So, what do you want to eat?" Petunia asked. The year before, Lily came to the conclusion that Petunia wasn't that bad, she was only rude to her when Vernon was around.  
  
"Nothing really. I think I'm going to go pack, and I'll make something later," Lily called from upstairs.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lily pulled her stuff in front of a locked door. She took the key Petunia gave her, and opened it. Inside was all of her stuff. She used the room as if it were storage. When her parents died, their house was sold, as well as a few of the less meaningful items, so Lily had to store all of her things at Petunia's house in the smallest room they didn't use.  
  
She dragged her trunk into the room, and put her owl's cage on the floor. She took a few of the boxes down from the tower they had made, and started to seal them shut with tape. She was giving all of her furniture to Petunia, so all she had left were a few boxes with clothes and other items in them. Once she had all the boxes sealed, she carried them down and put them into Petunia's car so she wouldn't forget them in the morning. She then went back up to the room and emptied her trunk.  
  
"Lily, eat something. I've made a big dinner, and-"  
  
"I'm not hungry. I need to finish packing before tomorrow."  
  
"What time is your flight then?" Petunia asked as she helped Lily.  
  
"Let me check," Lily said pulling out some papers. She opened the envelope, and stared with wide eyes at them.  
  
"What?" Petunia asked as she looked over her sister's shoulder.  
  
"My plane leaves in three hours!!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"Well hurry up then!" Petunia yelled. They quickly took all her clothes from the boxes and shoved them in the trunk. She gathered all her things in record time, put them in the car, and they left.  
  
~James~  
  
"He won't talk to me. How 'bout you?" his sister whispered into her boyfriend's ear.  
  
"Fine, I'll go talk to him," he said," James, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing really, Ryan."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
~Lily~  
  
"Have everything?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you then," Lily said as she hugged her sister.  
  
"Yeah. Bye," Petunia waved after her as she got on the plane.  
  
When Lily got onto the plane, she hurriedly got to her seat. She was glad because she got to sit next to the window, and she was also flying first- class, so she would be very comfortable. She looked out the window, put her hands in her jacket pockets, and started to think. After feeling around a little bit, she found a folded piece of parchment in her pocket. She took it out and realized it was the letter James had given her. She opened it and began to read it. 


	3. Gone and Back Again

End of Chapter 2  
  
She took it out and realized it was the letter James had given her. She opened it and began to read it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Lily~  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she was reading. She read, and re-read the letter over and over again, but she couldn't seem to take it all in.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I know that we promised to be friends, and that is what we did. I know that you are leaving, and we'll probably never see each other again, but I think you should know. I think you should know everything from the beginning. I love you. I always have. I never wanted to be friends, but I just agreed so that you would like me at least a little bit. I never wanted to hurt you, or even meant to hurt you. So if you are hurt, please stop reading.  
  
Seems as if you aren't, so I will continue. When I first saw you on the train, I knew I loved you. Every time after that, I always wanted to get a glimpse of your face. I always ended up being a jerk in front of you but I never wanted to. I always wanted to impress you, but it never happened. I always ended up making a fool of myself. Every single damn time.  
  
I know that you are probably never going to see me again, and vice versa. Please don't give me an answer to this. Just always remember that you are my Lily flower.  
  
Love, James  
  
~James~  
  
How could I let her go? I mean, she was my life, all of me. She was what I lived on every day, and know I screwed it up. I'm just a big bastard. A big B-A-S-T-A-R-D. she doesn't deserve me.  
  
~Lily~  
  
Lily couldn't function the rest of the way. All she could think about was the letter. She kept reading it, and the person next to her was getting annoyed.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but could you please stop rustling your papers? It is being very bothersome."  
  
"Oh, yes, I, I'm sorry," Lily stammered. She couldn't get her mind off of the letter. ~James~  
  
"James, c'mon, I have to take you home," his sister said as she tried to wake him up.  
  
"What?' he said groggily as he sat up in bed.  
  
"I have to take you home. Hurry up," she said as she walked out.  
  
"Oh," he muttered under his breath as he got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and examined his face.  
  
Was it my face she didn't like? He thought. He shook his head, and started to brush his teeth.  
  
~Lily~  
  
When Lily arrived at the Airport, she looked for a chauffeur. When she found him, he helped her into the car, and drove her to the school. While she was sitting in the back, she looked out the window, and thought a million thought.  
  
I wonder what James is doing right now. Or Kali.  
  
The thing on her mind the most was James. He surprised her with the letter, and now, her mind was a mess. She felt like all her knowledge was gone, and she was the stupidest seventeen-year-old in the world.  
  
"Ma'am, we have arrived," said the chauffeur, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said as she climbed out and stretched her legs.  
  
The school was magnificent. It looked like a huge house, and reminded her of what home should be like. It hade two towers, one on each side of the mansion. The front doors looked as if they had to be pulled by five men. The grass was the greenest she had ever seen, and the flowers looked as if they were stuck in spring-type weather, even though it was summer. Even the gravel under her feet amazed her. All her thoughts about James were now gone.  
  
~James~  
  
"I know mum and dad don't want you home alone, but there was a thing that came up at work, and I have to go out of town, so you are staying home by YOURSELF for a few days," Anna said, putting a big emphasis on the word yourself.  
  
"Yes yes, I know," he said in a dull voice.  
  
"Good. Be good," she said as she got back into her car and drove off. James turned around and looked at his house. The mansion that he had lived in since he was born. The one he was raised in. The one he wanted to see Lily living in.  
  
~Lily~  
  
"Was your flight alright?" asked the head of the school, Professor McNay.  
  
"Yes," she replied softly.  
  
"Well, Come, I will show you around," she said as she took Lily's trunk," this will be your room. Down the hall are five others, in which a couple of the other teachers-in-training are staying. The six of you will be a house. Because dinner is over, you are to be in your room now."  
  
The professor left Lily standing there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Three Years Later  
  
I hope professor Dumbledore doesn't get pissed at me on my first day. I mean I know I was supposed to be here at nine, but it's not my fault that the train got held up. Lily thought as she was practically running to the Professor's office.  
  
It had been three years since she had left Hogwart's, and she was glad to be back. She was also glad that Dumbledore offered her the job as the Charms teacher, and she dind't even have to apply. She was just about to go up to his office when she realized she didn't have the password.  
  
"Oh shit!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Watch your language!" said a stern voice behind her. She turned around  
  
"Professor McGonagall, I'm so sorry. I, I just-"  
  
"Yes, well, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you," she said," Cocker roach Cluster."  
  
The gargoyle guarding the Professor's office nodded, and then opened. Professor McGonagall led her up to the tower, where there were hundreds of books, and in the middle of them, a desk. Sitting at the desk was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"It's nice to see that my new Charms teacher is late. I will have to make note of that and tell the students," he said with a smile.  
  
"I'm very sorry professor, it's just that the train got ate and-"  
  
"No time for excuses. I must show you to your room," he said as he turned around and led her back out.  
  
~James~  
  
"Hey, Sirius, are you going to speak with Dumbledore?"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"The protection for the school. Moody said that we had to-"  
  
"Yes, I know James. He told me you were going," Sirius said as he continued to eat his role.  
  
"Why the hell am I learning this now?"  
  
"Well, mate, I think that you should learn to use your apparation skills-"  
  
"You can't apparate to Hogwart's. It has-"  
  
"Thank you Miss Evans, I know. You can however, apparate into Dumbledore's office," Sirius said as he looked up. James' face went pale.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I was, I was just about to go," he said as he turned around and left.  
  
~Lily~  
  
I can't believe this room! It's like living in the great Hall. I swear, it could possibly house three people, possibly four if they weren't very messy. I would have killed for this room when-  
  
Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a voice, a very familiar voice.  
  
~James~  
  
James felt like he was back in his seventh year, as he was climbing up the steps again, feeling that weird feeling people get when they go to Hogwart's. It was like you knew you were safe, like a chip was going through your body, telling you that you could go on.  
  
He walked up the steps, and into the hallways. He remembered how he, Sirius, Remus, and the kid that followed them around, Peter, would throw dungbombs at the Slytherins as they walked by in the halls.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Do nice to see that you haven't changed," Professor McGongall said as she passed him in the hallway. James didn't realize he was doing a weird dance that looked like he was doing some sort of crazy ritual.  
  
"Hello Professor. Can you happen to tell me where Professor Dumbledore is?"  
  
"Ah. You are here for Ministry business. He is currently showing the new Charms teacher her room," she said," I do hope you behave yourself around her."  
  
"Yes Professor, I will," he said as he turned around. He decided to go to Dumbledore's office and wait for him.  
  
I wonder what the new teacher looks like. Sirius told me she was an old hag. Well, I hope she's a nice hag, 'cause if I'm gonna be here helping as security or whatnot, I need to get along with everyone, James thought.  
  
He walked up to the gargoyle, recited the password, and entered the Professor's office. 


	4. First Day

End of Chapter 3  
  
I wonder what the new teacher looks like. Sirius told me she was an old hag. Well, I hope she's a nice hag, 'cause if I'm gonna be here helping as security or whatnot, I need to get along with everyone, James thought.  
  
He walked up to the gargoyle, recited the password, and entered the Professor's office.   
  
Lily  
  
"Kali! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" exclaimed the ecstatic girl.  
  
"I'm teaching here, just like you. Dumbledore gave me the job. I am teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said as she hugged her friend.  
  
"But in all the letters, you said you were going to be an Auror, like your parents and grandparents wanted you to be," Lily said really fast.  
  
"I know, but I failed," Kali muttered under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Lily asked, even though she heard what her friend said.  
  
"I failed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I dunno, I just ... "  
  
"Whatever. Let me see your ring," Lily said excitedly, trying to change the subject. She didn't feel like putting all the pressure on Kali. Lily had always been the star, and she didn't want to make Kali feel bad.  
  
"Ooo, yes. Isn't it pretty? I wished you could've seen it when Siri gave it to me. Oh, I wish you could've been at the wedding too," her friend said in a whining voice.  
  
"I know, I wish I could've too. I was just so overwhelmed, I couldn't get out of school, and-"  
  
"Yes, you've told me the story many times. Don't worry, I know."  
  
"I haven't seen you for a long time. How are things?" Lily asked as she hugged her friend again. Lily hadn't seen any of her friends for a long time. She missed hem so much.  
  
"Fine, I guess. Siri is hardly ever home. The Death-Eaters are growing rapidly and he has to be at work all the time. I feel unloved," her friend said with a fake cry. Lily shook her head. That was something that was a genuine Kali thing to do. Kali was always trying to get attention, whether it was being loud, or fake crying.  
  
"Very funny. So, we'll actually be working together, like we said in our, what was it? Oh yes, third year," Lily said as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Yup. This will be fun. Except for the fact that the school has to be inspected every week by the ministry," Kali said with a groan.  
  
"Why is that so bad?"  
  
"Because they'll find all the Fire Whiskey I brought. For those times when- "Kali was interrupted by a shout.  
  
"All teachers report to the staff lounge!"  
  
"C'mon Kali," Lily said as she walked through the door.  
  
James  
  
"Well, if it isn't Mr. Potter. I was wondering when the next time would be when I had you sitting in my office," Professor Dumbledore said as James walked in.  
  
"Hello Professor. Actually, I wasn't being bad. I came here to discuss Ministry business. Moody has asked me to tell you that-"  
  
"No need to be so formal Mr. Potter. I don't remember you being this nice, but Mr. Moody has already sent me an owl, telling me that you shall be staying here the year, to be doing inspections and other sorts."  
  
"Um, I thought I would only be here for the first month."  
  
"No, the whole year. Your stuff has arrived. Let me show you to your room," he said as he stood up, and James followed him out the door.  
  
Lily  
  
"So, as all of you must know, the houses are assigned ... "Lily and Kali weren't paying attention, as they already knew what was going on.  
  
How come you haven't popped any babies out yet? Lily wrote  
  
Because Siri hasn't been around to help pop any babies out, Kali said.  
  
"Ms. Evans, you will be very helpful this year, as well as you Mrs. Black. I hope that you two will learn the rules quickly, seeing as you graduated from here not to long ago," Professor McGoanagall said as she gave them a gentle grin," You may all go."  
  
James  
  
"Your room is right next to the new Charms teacher's room. Please be very kind, seeing as she, I repeat She, is sleeping right next to you," Professor Dumbledore said with a grin.  
  
"Professor, I don't know what you heard about me while I was at school, but whatever it was, was probably not true."  
  
"Okay, well, hurry up and unpack. The trains shall be arriving soon," he said as he gave James a key, and then left.  
  
James walked into the room in awe. This was so much better than what he was used to. He usually lived in a one room flat, with half a kitchen. This bedroom alone was the size of his flat. That didn't even include the bathroom, which was triple the sized of his. He scanned the room, and noticed a door right next to the bed.  
  
He walked up to it, and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.  
  
Well, I hope the old hag won't bother me, he thought as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
Lily  
  
As soon as the children arrived, Lily and Kali walked into the Great Hall. They sat next to each other and started chatting.  
  
"The Ministry is supposed to be sending someone here to watch over the school," kali said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, of You-Know-Who," Kali said as if Lily should know.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The dark lord. Don't you know who that is?"  
  
"No. Well, I DO know that he is very dangerous, but that's about it," lily said.  
  
"Well, that might be all you need to know," Kali said as the kids started walking in. They scanned the teacher's table to make sure everyone was there, but there was someone missing, the person from the ministry.  
  
"Hey, Lily, because you shall be sitting next to the Auror, you can ask him what going on," Kali said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
I know that it's short, but I've been really busy updating my other story, Everytime. Please read that if you haven't! I would like a lot of input on it! 


	5. First Meeting

During the welcoming feast, the teacher's table remained very quiet. The Auror hadn't shown up yet, and everyone could tell McGonagall was angry. They could also tell the Dumbledore wasn't surprised.  
  
"I wonder where the Auror is," Lily whispered to Kali.  
  
"I really don't care. I mean, I AM the DADA teacher," she said in a smug voice.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. That's why you were afraid of a simple spider this morning," Lily said with a grin. Kali just shook her head at Lily.  
  
"Attention please," Professor McGonagall said. Everyone in the Great Hall became quiet.  
  
"This year, we have two new teachers. Professor Evans is your new Charms teacher, and Professor Black shall be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They have both gone to Hogwarts' and know the rules very well. Please do not behave inappropriately. Second, because of the recent attacks on the wizarding community, we have an Auror who will be staying the whole year. He doesn't-"  
  
As Professor Dumbledore was speaking, a tall figure came through the side door, and sat at the Head Table. He was wearing a lone cloak, and Lily couldn't see his face, because it was covered with the hood of his cloak.  
  
"Ah. I see he has decided to join us," Dumbledore said as all the kids stared at him. His hood fell off, and he looked down at his plate. Lily could tell he was blushing.  
  
She knew he looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. There was something about him that made her feel like putting her hands through his hair, or even kissing him, but she knew that wouldn't be possible, seeing as she hadn't even met him yet.  
  
"As I was saying, Mr. Potter will be making his rounds through all the clases everyday, to make sure everything is ... "  
  
Lily stopped listening. Her heart also stopped. She looked at Kali, who wasn't in as much shock. Lily peered over at James, who was also staring at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?' he whispered.  
  
"Teaching," she said softly. She never whispered. It never really came out. It was always a soft tone.  
  
James sat there quietly, staring at the ground," What class?"  
  
Lily didn't have time to answer. Once Dumbledore had finished his speech, all the students stood up, and there was a mob of them trying to get to their dorms. Lily and the rest of the teachers were supposed to be getting them in order. Lily and Kali stood up, and tried to get them in order.  
  
I know it's short, but I'm really trying to get my other chapter for my other story up before summer! 


	6. The Astronomy Tower

Okay, so it's been a long time since I updated anything, but I am in the mood so here it goes!!!

Lily

Lily couldn't believe it. James Potter, the guy she had always loved, yet couldn't tell anyone, not even Kali, was there, sitting right next to her. He still looked the same, yet there were a few signs of aging. She knew that face too well. It haunted her dreams. The face that was everywhere she looked. Every voice she heard always sounded like his. She just couldn't get him out of her mind, and there he was.

James

Lily Evans. The girl he could never forget. Her essence was always around, everywhere he went, he felt like she was standing right next to him, waiting for him to help her, get her out of her misery. Yet she wasn't. Every time he turned around he never saw her, and there she was.

Lily

"Kali, did you know he was coming?" Lily asked as she walked into Kali's room.

"No, why would I know?"

"Let me think. Your husband is his best friend," Lily replied sarcastically.

"Why would you care?"

Lily didn't reply. Kali stared her down, as if she knew Lily was hiding something, a secret for the past three years.

"Lily Evans! You tell me right now!" Kali demanded.

"Hold on. I will, just let me get something," Lily said as she left the room. She came back with a letter in her hand," Read this."

Kali took the letter, and began to read carefully.

James

James hurried to his room and pulled out his two-way mirror.

"Padfoot, are you there?" James asked as her spoke into he oval shaped mirror.

"What do you want Prongs? I'm working," Sirius said as his face appeared in James' mirror.

"Why didn't you tell me Evans is back in London?"

"I didn't know she was back in London. How do you know she's in London?"

"She's the new Charms teacher," James said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oo, love affair at Hogwarts. With the faculty too! I never thought I'd see the day."

"Sirius, shut up."

"Sorry, mate. I didn't know she was here. Kali didn't say anything about it," Sirius replied," Actually, can you give Kali the mirror for a second, I want to talk to her."

"Yeah, hold on," James said as he stood up. He walked to the door, opened it, and yelled," Kali, open your door."

Kali's head popped out of a door two rooms down," What do you want Potter?"

"It's Sirius, he wants to talk to you," James said as he held out the mirror. Kali ran towards him as she grabbed the mirror and stated yelling at Sirius.

"SIRIUS BLACK!!!! I haven't talked to you in a week. Where the flip have you been?" Kali walked further down the hall to continue her discussion. James was about to turn back around when her heard a giggle. He saw Lily's hair out of the corner of his eye.

"Lily, is that you?" he said softly. The giggling stopped.

"Yeah," she replied in the same tone. He walked over to see her face.

"Hi," he said with a smile as he outstretched his arms for a hug. She shook her head and obliged.

"God James, you haven't changed at all," she said with a smile.

"I know. Can you meet me at the Astronomy Tower in two hours? I need to talk to you," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know, I have to teach tomorrow, and I start early and-"

"I saw your schedule. You call noon early?" he asked her with a small grin on his face.

"Fine, I'll meet you there."

Thanks," he said as he returned to his room.

Lily

"Oh my flippin' lord (1). He wrote this to you?" Kali exclaimed as she finished reading the letter.

"Yeah," Lily replied softly.

"Did you write back?"

Lily shook her head.

"Why not? I mean-" they were interrupted by James' voice asking for Kali (which you can read above for).

**Zoom to two hours later**

Lily

"James, are you here?" she asked as she walked around a corner and saw him sitting on the window sill, looking out the window.

"So you came?"

"Yeah, I said I would didn't I?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Yes you did, but I mean, I just didn't think you would because of ... " his voice trailed off. She knew he was talking about her not replying to the letter.

"James, I'm sorry about that. I, I did read you letter. I still have it," she said quietly.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I never replied because, well, because I didn't know what to say. I mean, I knew what I wanted to say to you in person, but I just couldn't get the courage to write you a letter."

"I get it. Just, why didn't you ever write once?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I, I don't know James."

They sat there, in the silence, both wanting to say something, butnot being able to get it off their chests.

"Lily, I did mean every word I wrote," James replied, breaking the silence.

"I know you did."

Their silence began once again. It was something they both graspewd, as if it was meaningful, or something they should both savor.

"James, I wasn't mad at you."

"For what?"

"For breaking the promise, and falling in love with me," she said as she looked at him. He turned his head away, as if he knew what was coming next," I wasn't mad because I was in love with you too."

Author's note: ( 1 ): I don't mean any offense by saying that. I just put that in there cause I thought it fit and it's an exclamation that I think is perfectly fine for the scene. Please don't flame me on it.


	7. More talking and the next morningish

James

"For breaking the promise, and falling in love with me," she said as she looked at him. He turned his head away, as if he knew what was coming next," I wasn't mad because I was in love with you too."

James was speechless. He turned, and tried to look straight into her eyes, yet she was looking at the floor.

"You, you really mean that?"

"Yeah," she replied softly.

He couldn't stop looking at her. The way her hair fell on her face, and her the way her eyes gleamed no matter what she was feeling.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep looking at me. I mean, I shouldn't have even told you because now you're going to do this thing where you're speechless because I -" Lily was interupted by James'mouth on hers.

'This feels right' said a little voice in James' head.

Lily

"You keep looking at me. I mean, I shouldn't have even told you because now you're going to do this thing where you're speechless because I -" Lily was interupted by James'mouth on hers.

'I can't believe he's kissing me.'

"James ..." Lily whisered as she pulled away.

"What?"

"I just, I don't know," she said as she curled up against him. He let out a small laugh.

"What?" she said looking up at him.

"You never changed."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, at school, you were always not sure what to say, or anything like that. You just were always like that."

"Okay," she said slowly not really understanding what he was saying.

"Never mind ..." he said as he put his hand through his hair.

"You're right. Never mind," she grinned as she fluffed up his hair even more.

the next morning

Kali

"Lily, wake up, we have to go to breakfast," she said as she walked into Lily's room. She went over to her bed, and pulled the sheets. Lily was nowhere to be found.

Kali walked over to the bathroom, yet there wasn't any noise coming from inside. She opened the door and found nothing.

"Damn Lily, where are you," she muttered under her breath.

Kali walked out of the room and knocked on James' door. She could here James groaning inside, which told her he was coming to the door.

"Yes?" he said as he opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you know where Lily is?" she asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah," he said as he yawned and opened the door all the way, revealing Lily fast asleep on James' bed.

**Author's note: I know it's short, but it's all I have right now. I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
